Bogged in Fear
by carriedaway88
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games was won by Cato after he killed Katniss. The rebellion never happened. Now 14 years later, there's a new head game maker. Miles Kingsbury is the gory lover of their time. Uncoincidentally Miles has been appointed the position of head game maker for these games. (88th games. ALL SPOTS FILLED *SYOT CLOSED*)
1. Tribute List

**This list is not neccessarily on a first come, first serve basis. Sorry.**

Updated Tribute List (final):

District 1 Girl; Jemima Hazel Erikson (Emmeline C. Thornebrooke)

District 1 Boy; Daryl Alverz (SomeDays)

District 2 Girl; Wynter Sharp (Emberwind8)

District 2 Boy; Clarence *Saul* Oertel (Abbff)

District 3 Girl; Electra Evermore (willowbrookroad)

District 3 Boy; Raul Greer (SomeDays)

District 4 Girl; Claudia Valentine (XxBoysBeforeFlowersxX)

District 4 Boy; Ashter Fawn (PandaWamber)

District 5 Girl; Rosalind McKenzie (willowbrookroad)

District 5 Boy; Ander Jacobson (EmpressSavvy98)

District 6 Girl; Kora Haloway (Indigo Starling)

District 6 Boy; Chase Somers (o Sweet Disposition o)

District 7 Girl; Aurora Chandler (willowbrookroad)

District 7 Boy; Bram Sharrow (W.E.B.P)

District 8 Girl; Cotton Berlei (Imetc)

District 8 Boy; Jax Downlong (someoneorother123)

District 9 Girl; Sitka Demo (neverland-believer)

District 9 Boy; Nutmeg Trendsetter (A random surprise)

District 10 Girl; Leannah *Leah* Desmond (someoneorother123)

District 10 Boy; Luke Collins (Predivan)

District 11 Girl; Avriana Hollow (oxxariaxxo)

District 11 Boy; Castor Monday (someoneorother123)

District 12 Girl; Leeta Willark (EileenAbbey)

District 12 Boy; David Massengil (Jedimindtricks)


	2. District 1 Reapings

**Hey guys, so I told a lot of you that the cut off was June 15th. It looks like I'll have to change that since I'm missing a ton of tributes. Still, I wrote District 1's Reapings to get a good start on the story. I'd still prefer to do the reapings in order of the district, so it may be a while until I write the next chapter, or not it really depends on when I get the District 2 tributes submitted. Okay well, this is District 1's Reaping day. I'd like to thank SomeDays for Daryl Alverz and Emmeline C. Thornbrooke for Jemima Hazel Erikson. Below I will post some review questions. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**Daryl Alverz**

Daryl slowly tucked in his shirt into his pants and drew his head to face the reflection in the mirror. Hesitantly, the bored expression transformed into his famous goofy smile. His black shirt looked nice with his nice khakis. He slid in his socks towards the door of his room. He stopped before he could slid out of the open door and sloppily slid his feet into the black shoes awaiting him.

The shoes now covering his feet boomed against the silent floor. He crossed the hall into Mason's room. Daryl's 16 year old brother looked at Daryl beneath his lazy eyelids, made that way from his tiredness.

"Mason, reaping's start in an hour. You missed morning training. I've already trained this morning, and you're the tired one? Oh no, this will just not do little brother," Daryl chuckled out.

Mason's only reply was an exhausted groan.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll be getting dad to get you up," Daryl said turning his back to Mason.

Daryl heard the sudden thud of Mason's feet on the floor. He glanced over his shoulder to confirm his suspicions. Their father was not the gentle soul like their mom. Mason knew that it would be hellish being awoke by his dad.

Their father believed in constant perfection. He always pushed his son's a little too hard. If Mason hadn't have gotten up, well Daryl could only assume his dad would literally shove his little brother out of the bed.

"Get ready, and I'll see you at the reaping's later. Wish me luck," Daryl commanded.

Mason stared at him confused.

"You're volunteering aren't you?" he finally asked.

Daryl swallowed a lump building up in his throat.

"Yeah," he simply responded.

Mason nodded slowly and held his head as he passed his big brother. Daryl watched his younger brother's caramel hair bounce as he descended the stairs. Daryl thought of how Mason's appearance was similar to his own. He pushed his thoughts from his head quickly. Today was his day. His goofy smile peeked through his lips once more.

**Jemima Hazel Erikson**

Jemima looked at the nervous 12 year olds signing in. As a joke with herself, she bared her teeth at the young group staring at her, and then laughed gleefully when they stepped back obviously frightened. She felt the hands holding her arms together forcefully tighten even more. She sighed.

A few days earlier she would have smiled at the 12 year olds and possibly even stopped to converse with them. But not today, today was not going as she had planned at all. She had skipped the stables that morning with Linda. Instead she had stood and made a speech on how the games were inhuman and unnecessary. The crowd had really been listening for once and she thought it was going well, until of course it was stormed by peacekeepers.

Now she was plain angry. They had sat her down for a talk, apparently they had watched her rebellious actions for a while. She was being forced to volunteer for the one thing she had not believed in her whole life. If she didn't, she'd lose her girlfriend, her parents, and even her own life.

The peacekeeper holding her shoved her to the front of the line impatiently and forced the worker to sign her in. The worker nervously took the 16 year olds hand and Jemima felt a slight sting from the needle. She laughed again as the worker smeared her blood beneath her name, and the peacekeeper's hands tightened yet again.

Her personal escort finally left her to herself in her section after he stationed her at the very front of the group where she could easily step into the aisle.

She rubbed her arms defensively where he had grasped her. She laughed again when she saw the escort enter.

Jemima didn't even care enough to catch the name of her escort or listen to the stupid video from the Capitol. Finally, she heard the chirpy voice announce that she was going to choose the girl tribute.

Jemima automatically stepped in the aisle and started walking. The peacekeepers understandingly stepped aside. Jemima made it on the stage just as the escort clicked to the microphone with her chosen name. Jemima grabbed the microphone from the shocked Capitol woman and started.

"So my name is Jemima. I'm 16, and I am sadly volunteering. Yes, I am volunteering to spend my time with this goon beside me and whoever the hell she picks for my district partner. So yeah that's that." Jemima slurred out like a drunkard.

She let the microphone fall to the stage and the turned to face the Justice Building behind her. She laughed some more at the ridiculousness. Her laughing ceased slightly to hear the name of the tribute being called.

"Lenry Sellers." Called the silly escort.

"I Volunteer!" was shouted directly afterwards.

**Daryl Alverz**

Daryl bounded onto stage next to his obviously crazy district partner and smiled at Fayberi, his escort.

"What's your name son?" She said to him happily.

"My name is Daryl Alverz," he said with confidence. Beside him he heard Jemima's groan.

"Well District 1, we have your tributes! Jemima Erikson and Daryl Alverz! Aren't two volunteers exciting?" Fayberi gleamed.

The peacekeepers quickly surrounded Jemima after Fayberi finished and Daryl was left alone with Fayberi on the stage. She carefully placed her microphone in its stand and then clicked to him smiling.

"Oh how exciting!" she exclaimed to him.

Daryl nodded in response. She caressed his arm slightly before she grabbed it to steer him in the direction of the visitation room.

Daryl walked towards the center of the room slowly after Fayberi shut him in his room. He turned on his heel to inspect it. He assumed it was nice in a vintage style. He sat himself on the couch and waited a good minute before the door slid open. He saw a miniature version of himself come through the door.

"Hey Mason," Daryl said casually.

Mason positioned himself in a corner and twiddled with his fingers.

"I know it's a tad late, but I wish you wouldn't have volunteered," Mason finally said.

A smile lit up Daryl's face.

"Aww little Mason doesn't want his brother getting all the fame," Daryl joked.

Mason's green eyes arose hesitantly to meet Daryl's. Daryl saw the true sadness in them. He automatically felt bad for trying to make a joke of Mason. Daryl automatically crossed the room to embrace his brother.

"Don't volunteer when you're 18," Daryl finally whispered.

Mason slowly replied, "I never planned on it."

* * *

**Review Questions:**

**1. Does the POV I chose suit the story well so far?**

**2. Out of these two which is your favorite?**


	3. District 2 Reapings

**So let's get something straight. When you submit me a tribute, it's mine now. I can do what I want with it. I don't appreciate being fussed at because I did not write a character in the last chapter exactly how the submitter expected me to. Anyway, off my rant, here's the district two reapings. I was surprised that I got a district 2 male as quick as I did. My thanks goes out to Abbff for Saul and Emberwind8 for Wynter. Again, I will post review questions at the bottom for you guys. Support is much needed and respected, I love your reviews! So please enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Saul Oertel**

"Saul, honey, you've got to get up. Maris and them are here, we want a picture of you and Kayden together on his last reaping."

Saul squeezed his eyes together harder. He wished he could sleep longer since it was his last good morning of sleep at home before he claimed victory in the games. Finally his eyes worked their way open, and he focused on his mother. He took in her dark brown hair, it was in a fancy crown braid for the day. Her brown eyes met his own and he studied the laugh lines surrounding them. Even if he and his mother looked nothing alike, she was beautiful.

Her tiny hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him up forcefully. "Up." She demanded.

She turned and gracefully strutted out of the room, leaving Saul to get ready. He stood and pulled a plaid shirt from his open closet, not caring about what he wore really. He then grabbed some nice khakis and threw them on along with the shirt. He slipped into his best brown dress shoes and walked the short hallway from his bedroom to the kitchen.

"Saul! Oh, you look great!" He automatically heard his aunt Maris exclaim.

He tried to not stare and the long scar along her face, but he couldn't help it. It always was the first thing he noticed on his aunt. Not that she didn't have money to fix the unsightly scar, she liked to wear it as a symbol to herself. Still, he wished she would fix it. The 69th games (her games) were long gone, and she wasn't 17 anymore. Still, Saul admired his aunt. Really Saul admired all victors, but Maris inspired him.

"Okay, come over here," Maris said forcefully and drug him over by Kayden.

Kayden was 18, exactly a month older than Saul. The reaping happened to fall right between their birthdays every year, and Kayden, who was in the same grade as Saul in school, was attending his last reaping on the year when Saul volunteered.

The two boys posed together. Kayden looked like Maris and Saul's mother, Karalain. For whatever reason, Saul looked like a spitting image of Kayden's dad, Weston. The camera flashed a final time, and the boys drifted out of their positions.

Kayden and Saul may have been close in age, but they couldn't have been more different. Saul considered Kayden nerdy and did not understand most of his few spoken statements. Saul, however, was a jock. He adored the games, where Kayden did not. Saul was bloodthirsty, always training and planning. Kayden was disgusted by his younger cousin's obsession.

"Saul, can I speak to you in your room?" Maris called to him. He nodded and followed her down the hall.

Once in the room, Maris carefully glanced down the hall and shut the door carefully.

"Am I correct in assuming that you will be volunteering today?" She finally asks.

Saul nodded and looked at her questioningly. Looking over her shoulder, she slipped a single paper out her pocket and held it out to him. His hand closed around it hesitantly.

"It's a letter. Keep it hidden on you. Do not tell your mother. Read it on the train later," Maris whispered. Saul folded it tightly and slipped it into his pants pocket where it would not be seen. Maris then turned and strolled out of the room casually.

Saul stuck his hand in the pocket once more, but didn't let the curiosity get to him. He'd read it on the train after the reapings, just like he promised Maris.

**Wynter Sharp**

Wynter slammed her hand onto the check-in before the administrator had a chance to ask. The worker looked up in shock.

"The name's Wynter, Wynter Sharp. You're lucky to be checking in the 88th Hunger Games victor." Wynter said as she twirled the hair in her blonde ponytail between her thumb and index finger.

The administrator, her name tag read Danica, grunted at Wynter and swiftly stuck the needle in her finger. Wynter smeared the blood by her name on her own and turned confidently from the table. She strode along to her section: the 18 year old females.

She stood patiently, the reaping never started soon enough for her. Especially this year, her volunteer year. Oh, she was nearly shaking with excitement. The crowd slowly filled in more and her stomach was doing flips. Finally, the escort came onto the stage.

"Welcome District 2 to this years reaping!" exclaimed Heaven Little, their usual escort.

The districts response was overwhelming. Shouts and whistles filled the square. Wynter proudly joined her district's triumph. The escort then introduced the mayor. The simple man the district called their mayor made what seemed a long speech to giddy Wynter. She nearly chewed her fingernails, an old habit she never did anymore. They continued their general routine and Wynter found it easier not to watch.

"And nows the time you've all been waiting for, of course I'll start with my ladies." Heaven chirped.

Wynter stood on her toes and held her breath.

"And the lucky female is-"

"I volunteer!" Wynter blurted out.

She just couldn't stand it any longer, she was so excited. She found her way into the aisle, her head held high. She gleamed at Heaven happily. She felt eyes follow her. She smiled to the younger tributes staring at her, she was so glad to be representing them.

She finally made it to the stage and met with Heaven. Heaven smiled at her and Wynter took her into hug, not caring about the cameras on them.

"Oh wow! Okay, what's your name sweetie?" Heaven said when Wynter finally released her.

"Wynter Sharp," she stated taking the microphone from Heaven's gloved hands, "and I'm so happy that I will be representing this amazing district in this event!"

Heaven laughed awkwardly and grabbed the microphone out of Wynter's hands. Wynter stood gleaming at the crowd. She breathed in the moment, her moment. She could not be happier.

"and now for the boys!" Heaven said smiling.

Heaven clicked to the boys bowl and Wynter glanced at the boys nervously. She wanted a good district partner. Beside her, Heaven snapped open the slip. The escort took a deep breath into the microphone, and started on the name.

"Klee Hanna," she stated.

A 16 year old started to the stage. Heaven had eyed him earlier, he had looked eager to volunteer. He was muscular and seemed a good fit for the position.

The boy made it to the stage and bounded up the stairs happily. Heaven was smiling to him, and then made her way to the microphone.

"Do we have any volunteers?"

A 17 year old started moving down the aisle, one muscular arm raised high. He was attractive and seemed more for fit than Klee. Wynter automatically preferred him over the 16 year old on the stage. She glanced at Klee and he seemed crushed. Oh well, she thought. Klee defeatedly exited the stage and the other boy climbed the steps calmly.

"And your name?" Heaven asked.

"Clarence Saul Oertel, but you can call me Saul." replied the boy.

Wynter again studied her district partner. He had short light brown hair with natural golden highlights. His blue eyes met her own and his firm hand met her own in their handshake. Before Heaven closed the reapings, Wynter noticed the corner of a paper peeping out of his pants pocket. She wondered what it could be, but quickly rid herself of the curiosity.

* * *

**So I know I didn't write goodbyes, but overall I enjoyed this chapter. Please review and continue to submit. I need a male for district 3 before I can start that chapter.**

**Review Questions:**

**1. Which of these two tributes is your favorite?**

**2. What do you think is on Saul's letter from Maris?**


	4. District 3 Reapings

**So this is the District 3 Reapings. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I have had both tributes since I last updated, I'll be honest. My cousin, who I am really close to, got married yesterday, and I've been so busy helping her out. So yeah, I'd like to thank willowbrookroad for Electra Evermore and SomeDays for Raul Greer. Please still encourage some others to submit, they're are a lot of open tributes in the outer districts still. I will post more review questions below for you guys. Okay, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Electra Evermore**

Electra stood silently in the shower and let the room temperature water run over her naked body. She sighed. It was reaping day again, and she was only about halfway through these years of qualifying for the hunger games at the age of 15.

She clicked the water off, and reached out to grab her towel. She wrapped herself and stepped out. Immediately after exiting the shower, she crossed the small bathroom to get her lightning bolt necklace. The old clasp fastened around her neck, and she automatically relaxed.

The necklace was tarnished and raggedy, but Electra didn't care. Her mother, the original donor of the beloved necklace, encouraged her to get a new necklace, but Electra couldn't bear the thought. The necklace was her single inspiration. When she received it when she was 12, she didn't know a thing about her passion for technology. The necklace had sparked a new adventure in her, and for that reason, she was forever grateful to the piece of jewelry.

She turned the bathrooms doorknob and eased open the door to the hallway. Across the hall she saw her younger brother Bolt, sitting fully dressed on the corner of the bed.

He nodded to her politely and she continued her walk down the hall to her bedroom. She realized that it was Bolt's last year of reapings before he was old enough to qualify for the games. Bolt and she had never been too close, but the thought of her only younger brother qualifying for the games terrified her.

Electra turned the corner into her room. She wrapped the towel once covering her body around her head. In the mirror she stares at her insignificant light blue eyes, and then unwrapped the towel from her hair knowing the wet dark brown strands made the blue more striking.

Her dress sat on the edge of the bed. It was an old dress, a faded navy blue color. The week before, Electra had made an electric belt for the simple dress. The belt lit up different colors and made the dress much more extravagant than it really was.

She pulled on the dress and her simple black flats, leaving the belt for now. She didn't want to damage her creation with her wet hair after all. She stroked the belt, and then left the room to use her mothers blow drier, the only one the Evermore family owned.

**Raul Greer**

He stared at his tiny hand regretfully. The small trickle of blood had nearly stopped flowing. He could faintly hear the commotion around him from his left ear, the ear that was only 50% deaf. The other side of his head was silent.

His feet shuffled along and he looked forward through his curtain of dark brown hair covering his face. The hair reached his shoulders. Other than his messily long hair, he was rather cute. His eyes were large and brown, very innocent eyes. He had a tanned skin tone, and at the age of 13, he was only 5 foot tall.

Raul reached his age group and was immediately surrounded. He was at the reapings a good 20 minutes early, not that he liked the reapings or anything, he wanted to socialize. The boys laughed and joked around until the escort came out.

He ignored her introduction, and chatted with his friend Jaxon.

"Is that a colorful watermelon on her head or an Afro?" He whishpered during the Capitol video.

Then, it was time to announce the girl tribute. He kept quite for this to be sure none of his friends were called.

The woman announced a name, which he could barely hear. The 15 year old females automatically spilt and a small female marches out. He breathed a breath of relief and watched her eyes despite her body movement. They were sad and defeated, but her body said other wise. He knew she was trying to seem strong for sponsors. Being mostly deaf made him more keen on others actions since he had to read facials and body laungage to know someone's response.

Raul knew what came next, the part he'd only once really dreaded besides in that moment. The escort would call the male tribute to his most likely death. His stomach felt quesy and he watched Jaxon beside him instead of focusing on the stage. After a minute or two he saw his group shuffling around. He looked and turned every which way to see who had been called. That's when he realized they were spilt around him and Jaxon. He turned finally to Jaxon, who gave him a sad smile and nodded to him.

Raul understood immediately, even though he didn't want to. He turned for one last time on his heel. He'd wasted too much time already, and peacekeepers were gathering at his group. He jogged out, not wasting anymore. Once in the aisle, he walked cool and calm. He knew how to not seem as weak as he really was.

He didn't mean to think of his mom and dad, how just that morning they'd said how blessed they were to have him. He didn't mean to think of how long they'd wanted a baby, and how when they did have him it was a very unlikely birth. He didn't mean to think of how much he loved them. But when he did think of that, his cool and calm walk became a faster pace and a held head to hid his tears.

He climbed the steps to the stage and placed himself next to the escort to where his left ear had a clear shot at hearing her next words.

"District 3, I present your tributes: Electra Evermore and Raul Greer."

* * *

**Review Questions:**

**1. Favorite of these two tributes?**

**2. Which are your three favorite tributes overall so far?**

**3. Which upcoming district are you most excited for?**


	5. District 4 Reapings

**So this is the District 4 Reapings. I'm posting these sort of early since my last update was so late. I'd like to thank xSakura-Kissesx for Claudia Valentine and PandaWamber for Aster Fawn. So I know I must seem so annoying always asking for tributes and begging and what not, but I really need tributes for Districts 6, 8, 9, 11, and 12. Okay, so I'm thinking of starting a Sponsorship System so expect that tonight or tomorrow. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. :)**

* * *

**Claudia Valentine**

Claudia stood in the mirror and stared at her pale skin. It would be a weakness in the arena, she could already tell. It was pale and vulnerable. She wished she had thought to tan it, where it wouldn't be burnt if in the sun.

Her eyes traveled from her porcelain tinted skin to her dress. It was a nice, fancy dress. The pure white, luxurious lace curled in elegant designs and complimented the little curves her body provided. Below the lace was the base of the dress, a plain creme white slip that was sleeveless. To not take away from the beauty of the dress, she wore simple nude flats on her feet.

Her straight mouse brown hair was pulled up in a side bun with beautiful victory curls to add to the elegance. Her green eyes seemed to glisten more than usual, and stood out that way due to makeup she only applied to her face for reaping day every year. She knew she looked stunning, and she liked it that way.

"Claudia, Claudia, Claudia!" Her little sister Michelle yelled as she ran up the hallway to Claudia's room.

The young girl slid across the wooden floor in her socks and crashed into Claudia. Claudia caught the swaying child and adjusted her wobbling figure. Michelle smiled gratefully at her, and Claudia noticed the tiny teeth had some unattractive gaps.

"Come on Michelle, let me put some lipstick on you," Claudia offered. Michelle nodded excitedly and plopped on down on her big sisters bed, puckering her lips expectantly.

Claudia'a hand searched for a flattering color to match the hunter green dress Michelle had on. She grabbed a nude color and walked over to the 12 year old. She carefully filled in her sisters lips with the color and stroked the round cheeks on her sisters face when she was done. Michelle's big brown eyes opened and looked at her happily.

"I can't wait to see you volunteer today Claudia!" Michelle said in awe.

Claudia smiled, Michelle adored her and Claudia loved the fact that Michelle planned on volunteering one day too. Claudia looked at the clock on the wall, and realized they needed to go. Their brother was no longer eligible for the games, he was 19 and had never volunteered. Claudia knew it was her year, she was 17 and ready. She grabbed Michelle's hand and led her out of her room. The sisters made their way into the crowded street and blended into the crowd, hands still linked.

**Aster Fawn**

Aster stormed into the square, he was furious. He stopped and closed his eyes, he knew he would seem crazy, but he didn't care. He needed to calm himself down. He stood still and listened to only his breathing not the noise around him. He thought of how he was volunteering that day, and suddenly he couldn't even remember what had made him mad.

Aster was bipolar and was usually good at hiding his anger. He breathed out once more and stood at the end of the short line of people waiting to be checked in for the reapings. He made it to the front quicker than he expected and he smiled as she gave the worker his hand.

After he was checked in he walked to the 16 year old males. He positioned himself at the edge of the group, barely finding a spot since he was late. He watched the stage with eyes wide, he was anxious Kala Gregory, the escort district 4 always had.

He looked at the 12 year olds and was disgusted. There were already little girls crying for whatever reason. He looked away from the children, partially because he hated kids and partially because Kala was finally taking the stage.

Aster's eyes widened again, replacing their squinted disgust. He stared at the escort. She had died her skin a light lavender and it almost looked natural on her. Almost. Her hair glistened a variety of colors and somehow looked like the scales of a fish. Her dress was goofy and blue. Aster never knew how to take the Capitol fashion.

"Welcome District 4! As most of you know I am Kala Gregory, your usual escort! Today we'll start with the Capitol's video," she said gleaming.

Kala's smile made Aster smile also. He couldn't be more excited that this day had finally come. Instead of watching the video, he looked around at the other 16 year olds. Some had come in full out suits, others wore something like khakis. Aster knew he was underdressed, but it's not like he cared.

The video clicked off and Aster's attention snapped back to the stage.

"Well, now we all know what time it is now," Kala said immediately following the video.

This year the escort had the reaping bowls right beside her. It was probably because of her tight dress, or maybe she was too lazy to walk to them. Either way, she picked the first female name on the top of the pile of names.

"Sadie Brooks," Kala announced.

The 12 year olds shuffled around, but no one emerged yet. Aster figured the dumb kid probably thought they'd have someone volunteer for them. He turned and looked at the older girls groups, and they were actually right.

A beautiful girl emerged from the 17 year old girls confidently. Aster studied her. Her white dress suggested innocence, but the wild gleam in her eye told him otherwise. Her perfectly glossed red lips spilt and he knew what was coming.

"I volunteer!" Yelled the girl.

She strolled through the aisles and winked at a peacekeeper she passed. Her green eyes searched the 12 year olds and focused on one little girl staring at the volunteer in awe. Aster automatically concluded that the young girl would be one child he actually couldn't find annoying. The stunning girl made it to the stage and flashed anamazing smile at the crowd.

"What's your name honey?" Kala asked.

"Claudia Valentine," she answered, smirking at a camera.

Aster concluded that Claudia wasn't the normal kind of Career beautiful. She was a natural beauty, not a blonde haired blue eyed freak their district usually provided. Claudia was simple and pleasant. She had a different quality, one he enjoyed for whatever reason.

"And now for the boys!" Were the simple words that snapped him back to reality.

Yet again Kala only had to reach over and grab a slip from the top of the male pile.

"Aaron Colby," the escort chirped.

And then Aster was in the aisle. He ceased the silence and called words that would forever change his life:

"I volunteer!"

He caught Claudia's green eyes and saw her curiosity. He started to walk down the aisle, still holding his gaze on her. He quickly made it to the stares and glanced again at Claudia around Kala.

"Whats your name?" She said curiously.

"Aster Fawn," he commented simply. He glanced again at Claudia. She blushed at the sight of his eyes.

"Well District 4, we have your tributes. They're both volunteers wow! Claudia Valentine and Aster Fawn, best of luck to you two."

Aster went to exit the stage, and was actually happy for once; until he thought about the goodbyes. He had no one who would visit him.

* * *

**Review Questions:**

**1. Favorite out of these 2 tributes?**

**2. Favorite of the Careers?**


	6. Sponsorship System

**So I know this majorly late and everything, but I guess better late than never. I thought that this would be a good way to give you guys more interactive things with the tributes. It's not going to be much, but please take advantage of this!**

* * *

**Sponsor Points**

Submitting a tribute - 20 points for first tribute, 15 for any others.

Reviewing - 15 points.

Favoriting - 20 points.

Following - 15 points.

Giving me criticism - 10 points.

Predict any tributes training score (besides your own, up to 3 chances) - 20 points.

Guess three tributes who will die in the bloodbath - 50 points.

**Rewards**

Full body armor - 180 points.

15 Knives - 150 points.

Map of the arena - 150 points.

Burn Medicine - 125 points.

Cut Medicine -125 points.

Pain Medicine - 125 points.

Feast for two - 110 points.

Sword - 100 points.

Bow - 100 points.

Electric coil/wire - 100 points.

Survival Backpack (a risk, I won't tell you what's inside) - 100 points.

Spear - 80 points.

Trident - 80 points.

First aid kit - 80 points.

Plant guide (for poisonous plants) - 80 points.

Tent - 75 points.

Mace - 75 points.

Axe - 75 points.

Rope - 70 points.

Compass - 60 points.

Thermal blanket - 60 points.

10 arrows - 50 points.

Gallon of water - 50 points.

Bottle of water - 25 points.

5 arrows - 20 points.

Bandage - 20 points.

For anything else, PM me.

**Current Points (updated on July 14th)**

**Abbff - 80 points.**

**willowbrookroad - 115 points**

**SomeDays - 270 points.**

**neverland-believer - 55 points.**

**Eileen Abbey - 50 points.**

**Emberwind8 - 255 points.**

**someoneorother123 - 185 points.**

**W.E.B.P - 200 points.**

**o Sweet Diposition o - 220 points.**

**PandaWamber - 20 points.**

**Emmeline C. Thornbrooke - 55 points.**

**IndigoStarling - 20 points.**

**Predivan - 40 points.**

**Imetc - 85 points.**

**xGryffindorQueenx - 50 points.**

**oxxariaxxo - 55 points.**

**EmpressSavvy98 - 50 points.**

**A random surprise - 50 points.**

**Jedimindtricks - 20 points.**

**Froshy - 50 points.**


	7. District 5 Reapings

**So this is the district 5 reapings. I did post a chapter on the Sponsorship System, and I went back and put the current points in, so yeah, check that out. I'll update that as much as possible so yeah. I'd like to thank willowbrookroad for Rosalind McKenzie and EmpressSavvy98 for Ander Jacobson. I'd also like to thank SomeDays for her support, she has earned the most sponsor points and just supports the story really well. So yeah, I guess that's all. Thanks for all the support and please enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Ander Jacobson**

Ander studied the outfit he had chosen. He looked sharp from the waist up with his gray pressed button down shirt. Then his eyes would shift to his pants and he'd feel a bit of shame. The pants were nice and all, but they were a bit short on him. His seemingly undernourished body did not fill out the clothes as much as he preferred, but he assumed it would have to do.

Behind him he noticed Anna noticed the light footsteps gracing the floor, and knew automatically it was his sister Anna. He didn't turn to greet her yet, he thought of her protectiveness and beauty first and thought of the mother he once had. He turned then and smiled at his 16 year old sister Annaryn Jacobson.

"Dad's not home again this morning, he's prepping for the ever rising games. Aric is still asleep, and I have to wake him. Before I do I was coming to tell you so you could head down to the square before he woke. I also wanted to say..." She paused once, "Good luck to you today, I know you're not entered much being your only 14, but I still worry for you."

"Best of luck to you also, Anna, and thanks for warning me before you woke Aric." Ander responded gratefully.

He meant to walk by his older sister, but she caught his arm and pulled him to her in an embrace. He hugged her back quickly, and then released her.

"I don't just win... I crush my enemies, I grind them, grind them to the ground until they don't exist but you... Anna, you're different from me or Aric. Hell, you're better than dad. You deserve better because you're better than all of us." Ander said before passing her and walking into the empty street outside of his house.

He was too early for the reapings, but he still walked towards the square. As he walked he thought of his mother and how he found her when he was only nine. She had depression, and though she mostly hid it around Ander and he always thought she was a happy woman, it didn't stop her. It became too much for her, and she had slit her throat in the families bathroom.

He made it to the square finally, and snapped out of his saddening thoughts. He wasn't surprised the workers were already prepared to check in the teenagers of District 5 even when he was nearly 45 minutes early.

A woman took his hand without questioning his presence so early and automatically pricked his finger. He watched her smear his blood beside his name. It read Jacobson, Ander. She dismissed him and he looked at the nearly empty square.

He breathed out a shaky sigh, and decided he was not nervous. Then, his footsteps thundered as he made his way through the silent aisle to the 14 year old males.

**Rosalind McKenzie**

Rosalind watched as Marie, her 17 year old sister, comforted her 12 year old sister Jane. The dress she wore was sparkly and gold, Marie had let her borrow it. Marie was always the most generous of the sisters after all.

The girls all resembled one another, and Rosalind strived to be just like Marie. She had admired her calming nature and generosity to others. So for reaping day, she had lent Jane her old reaping outfit. The royal blue dress fit the young girl perfectly, and made Rosalind jealous since it nearly fell off her when she was 12. It made Rosalind feel ashamed to be jealous of a 12 year old, but she couldn't seem to help it.

Rosalind glanced at the watch on her wrist, her fathers old watch. She sighed they had to leave in a few minutes if they didn't want to be late.

"We need to leave in a few minutes," she informed Jane and Marie.

Two pairs of green eyes that matched her own turned to her suddenly. Marie released Jane from their hug, and grabbed her hand. She led the 12 year old out of Rosalind's room and down the stairs. Rosalind followed the two girls awkwardly, feeling left out.

They walked the short walk to the square in silence, with Rosalind still trailing behind. Jane stopped in her tracks when she saw the check in table. She whimpered, scared.

"Oh it's alright little Jane, I've told you about this. It doesn't even hurt. Watch, I'll go before you and show you." Marie told the nervous child. Marie walked to a woman without anyone to check in and let her prick her finger. Rosalind was surprised that Marie didn't even flinch. Marie smiled at Jane and pointed to the 17 year olds to say she was going to stand with them.

Jane looked at Rosalind for assistance then. Jane took her hand and led her to another check-in lady. She smiled at her and left her there while she checked in also.

When she looked back over, Jane was gone. She had already went to the 12 year olds section and gotten settled in. Rosalind herself walked over to the 15 year olds and waited patiently. She worried for Marie, she knew how many times her name was in the bowl.

Finally, the escort arrived and walked onto stage. District 5's escort was a lanky male named Hugh Grier. This year he had bright orange skin and seemed extra peppy. He flew through introductions and the video, obviously excited for the actual reapings.

"The females will be first as usual!" He announced with a squel.

Rosalind nearly groaned at his excitement. She knew she wouldn't deal well with Capitol citizens if they were all like Hugh.

Hugh's bony arm bent over the bowl and circled a moment. He then seemed to decide he wanted to dig deeper into the bowl rather than pick a name on the top. He stood on his toes and dug his arm to the left side of the bowl, and snatched a name in the middle.

His polished shoes made their way to the microphone stand again and his painted finger nails picked off the black tape on the front of the name. He then slowly pulled open the slip and breathed in dramatically.

"Rosalind McKenzie," he announced.

Rosalind stood momentarily, staring ahead in shock. Her eyes squinted with realization, she had been chosen. She held her head and single tear fell onto her cheek. She walked past the girls who had spilt for her and into the aisle. She passed peacekeepers and was well aware of the cameras on her face, focusing on the year still present on her cheek.

She went to the right side of stage, and walked up the stairs carefully. She stood beside Hugh and looked for Marie and Jane. Marie stood with her jaw dropped, shocked. Jane was crying, silently and shaking her head back and forth.

Rosalind knew neither would volunteer.

"And now for the males!" Hugh announced.

Marie studied the escort. She saw the ugly orange dye on his skin was peeling and she was automatically disgusted. He grazed the top of the males and simply grabbed one. She watched an orange flake fall into the bowl.

"Ander Jacobson," he announced.

A small 14 year old walked out calmly and quickly made it to the stage. Rosalind saw a girl a year older than her start to sob, and felt sorry for the boy.

"District 5, I present your tributes for the 88th Hunger Games, Rosalind McKenzie and Ander Jacobson. Best of luck District 5." Hugh announced.

* * *

**Review Questions:**

**1. Favorite of these two tributes?**


	8. District 6 Reapings

**So, this is the District 6 Reapings. If you couldn't tell already, I'm super excited to get through these reapings and onto the games. I can't believe that after I write this chapter that I'll be halfway through these reapings! So yeah, I'd like to thank IndigoStarling for Kora Haloway and o Sweet Disposition o for Chase Somers. I also can't believe how fast you guys have submitted the tributes since I've been writing. I've only got two slots open for the district 11 and 12 males! It's so great! So yeah, you guys rock. Okay, please enjoy this chapter and review and what not! :)**

* * *

**Kora Haloway**

Kora awoke to the sound of rain pounding on the tin roof of the small house her and Dallie shared. She sighed and Dallie shifted in the covers of the bed across the room. She knew rain was good and all, but she hated to see it come around. Her wavy blonde hair always seemed to frizz when rain came around.

She walked to the mirror to look at her hair. It was blonde on top and a brown color almost underneath. At the sight of herself she automatically swept her over long fringe to the side by habit. She matted down the already frizzing hair and her eyes traveled to their own reflection. They were big brown eyes, rimmed with black lashes. Beneath her eyes were a few scattered freckles, nearly reaching to her high cheekbones.

Despite the high cheekbones and angular face that usually graced those who had them with mature looks, she looked younger than 14. Often she was mistook as 12 or younger, and she hated that.

She turned on her heel, and knew she had to wake Dallie. Dallie was her 16 year old sister, and the only family she really had. When she was ten her parents had left one night and never returned. Since then, Dallie had been her caretaker, and worked hard at the machinenary factory for five hours everyday. Dallie's work was their only money providence aside from a little money their peacekeeper uncle provided them. The money was hardly enough to pay for the home they stayed in, and often Dallie and Kora went to bed hungry.

She crossed the tiny room to Dallie's bed and sat on the corner carefully. She looked at her sisters short brown curls peeking out past the covers pulled over her face. She lightly tapped her older sister and she grunted and pulled the covers down, her deep brown eyes meeting Kora's own.

"Reaping Day Dallie, figured you'd best start getting ready." Kora whispered.

Dallie nodded and her skinny legs found their way out from beneath the covers and slapped the freezing floor. Her sister rubbed her eyes lazily and Kora hopped off the bed and crossed the room, leaving out the bedroom door. The bedroom was off the kitchen, and the house had no hallways. Once in the kitchen, Kora went to where the pantry would be if it wasn't Kora's closet space.

Kora picked up a grey shirt, once white. It was frayed and worn, but it was the only fancy shirt she owned. Then she grabbed a brown skirt, if she'd filled it out like she was supposed to then it would've fit right. Instead it stooped down to her knees and look awkward on her. She quickly changed into the outfit, too aware of the kitchen window.

Once dressed she slipped on her usual brown boots. She decided on keeping her hair down, even though it would frizz in the rain. She heard the hinges of the bedroom door hinge open. She hadn't noticed Dallie had closed the door, but she turned to look as it opened. Dallie stepped out in an outfit similar to Kora's except the skirt Dallie wore was shorter than she was used to and her face blushed in shame.

"Oh it'll be fine Dallie! Nobody pays attention to reaping outfits anyway." Kora stated.

Kora grabbed Dallie's hand and led her out the main door of the house. They locked it behind them. Dallie left Kora then, she wanted to walk on her own so she could think. Kora didn't question her.

Kora kicked a rock along with wet road, trying not to mess with her hair as it frizzed. She walked alone, it was a long walk to the square from their house. One time she kicked the rock ahead a little too far and noticed a tiny glint ahead. She slowly approached the area that had glistened and crouched to pick up the object.

It was a square piece of copper, about the size of a thumbnail. It was very thin and she whipped it off with the inside of the skirt. She slipped it in the skirts pocket and continued her walk.

**Chase Somers**

Chase laughed with his friends. He was determined to make the best of this dreary reaping day, even if it was raining on him. He was surrounded by his peers and they seemed to be making the best of the situation.

Too soon it seemed, the escort walked on stage. Chase turned back to face the stage suddenly calm and concentrated. She tapped on the not working microphone and yelled for a peacekeeper to fix it.

During the techinical delay Chase cocked his head in search of his 13 year old brother Brice. He quickly spotted the brown curls and tiny shoulders. Then he looked at his right index finger. Around it was a tied piece of string put there by his 9 year old sister Leah. He smiled and thought of her sassy attitude when she had put it on there.

Finally the escort, she said her name was Laine, got the microphone on and someone had brought her an umbrella also. District 6's mayor came to speak a few words about how in the last District 6 was never too well represented, but this year would be different. Chase chuckled to himself, everyone knew District 6 would never have decent tributes in these games.

Chase didn't even pretend to pay attention to the video playing. Instead he was eyeing up a pretty brunette in the 15 year old females. He would get her number after the reaping he decided.

The video dragged on and Chase stared at the escort. Laine had a shade of pink skin. She wore a silve and blue dress and a light revolved on top of her natural brown hair. Her eyes were lined in a silver noticeable from miles away. Chase decided she looked absolutely ridiculous and vowed he'd never talk to the freak.

After a while, the video finally closed and Laine nodded respectfully to the blank screen. She wiped a fake tear and then turned on her heel to face the crowd once more.

"Well shall we get started?" She hummed out.

She walked quickly to the female bowl and grabbed at a couple of names before placing them back down. Chase sighed, she was being to dramatic and choosy for this. She finally picked up and card, held it away from her face and nodded with satisfaction. She walled back to the mic, still holding the name an arm length away from her.

"Kora Haloway!" She announced.

Chase glanced over to the 15 year olds to make sure his girl was still there. He was relieved to see the 15 year olds weren't even moving, it was the 14 year olds. Into the aisle stepped out a young looking blonde with very frizzy hair. Her brown boots squeaked against the wet pavement. Chase was right, this tribute would never get far.

Kora made it to the stage and Laine hugged her ridiculously, and then pushed her away to smiled at her.

"Congratulations Kora! Now, for the boys."

Laine walked over to the boys and redid her method. He sighed. He really hated Laine. Once again she made her way to the center of the stage with one arm extended in front of her.

"Brice Somers!" She announced.

And Chase was right once again. The tribute chosen would never make it far, and Chase knew this because it was his baby brother. He watched in shock as the sweet boy with a skinny body found his way into the aisle.

Chase started to shove through the guys around him. He quickly made his way into the aisle. Words he never thought he'd say exploded from his mouth:

"I Volunteer!"

Brice turned and his eyes, wild with fear met Chase's. A peacekeeper shoved Brice into the 13 year olds forcefully. Chase grunted at the peacekeeper as he passed and eyed him. He didn't like the way they had treated his brother.

He made it to the stage, next to Laine, who he figured he had to speak to now, and automatically spotted his mother and Leah. He looked down at his finger and then pointed at Leah with a goofy smile. He couldn't stand to see her pain filled tears roll down her innocent face.

"And your name is?" Laine said coughing to catch his attention.

"Chase Somers," he grunted out.

Laine raised her eyebrows questioningly and then turned to the microphone once more.

"District 6, I think we've finally got what we've all been waiting for! On this stage we have a victor, I just know it!" She squealed on, "Good luck to Kora Haloway and Chase Somers!"

* * *

**Review Questions:**

**1. Favorite of these two tributes?**

**2. Top 2, 4, or 6 tributes so far?**


	9. District 7 Reapings

**So now for district 7. Thanks to W.E.B.P for Bram Sharrow and willowbrookroad for Aurora Chandler. So I was looking at the story and I think I need a cover image. Problem is I don't know how to make one. If y'all know someone who does that type of thing, I'd appreciate it if you told me who so I can maybe ask them to make me one. Okay so, please enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Bram Sharrow**

Bram lay across his bed fully dressed; reading a book. For the reapings he'd came straight home from work and not bothered to change. He knew he was too early for the reapings and so he decided to kill some time with a new book. He flipped the page of the book with his right arm, the only arm he had.

When he was a little boy, he had went to work with his mother, Rosie Sharrow, one day. She'd lost sight of him after he wondered off. While she couldn't find him, a tree was dropped onto his arm where some workers had been cutting a tree and not seen the child. It was determined the arm was lost from the elbow down.

His mother entered his room, caught sight of her son and then sighed.

"Bram, why would you stay home and read when you can go to the reapings and hang out with your friends? Wouldn't you rather be having fun instead of sitting inside and reading?" She said annoyed.

Instead of replying, he simply stood and hugged his mother. The right sleeve flapped while he hugged her, and the way it was pulled down made it seem he actually had an arm there. He felt her long fingers stroke his hair and smooth it down. After a couple of minutes, he pulled away and kissed her make up covered cheek.

He passed her and called over his shoulder, "Bye mom! I'll see you after the reapings."

As soon as he stepped out of his front door, he slowed his pace. He didn't want to arrive at the reapings until he absolutely had to. The boys his age were all immature and would play with the empty sleeve of his shirt. The last thing he wanted today was to made fun of because of his arm.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and day dreamed as he walked the rickety roads leading to the square. He dreamed of his dad, somewhere living a good life with the money he took from Bram's mother when he left. He had left before Bram was born, and since then Bram had been resentful to him.

His right hand, still in his pocket brushed against a small wooden object. He pulled out the coin his mother always gave him for the reapings. It was a wooden coin, his grandfathers old coin that his mother had always treasured. On one side it had a sun craved, and on the other it had a moon. His mother must had slipped it into his pants pocket for luck today.

Before he seemed to know it, he had entered the square and was in line waiting to check in. The line seemed to move slower than usually, but he didn't mind. He eventually made it to the table. The worker wiped his finger with some type of sanitary wipe and then poked his finger with a needle. He smeared his own blood and walked away before he was directed to go.

He found the 14 year old males quickly and settled next to a group of quiet boys who he assumed were nervous. He sighed as he watched the other groups of 14 year olds as they giggled and made ridiculous noises. He'd never find that funny.

Some boys looked at him funny because of how he looked. He had on his dirty old work boots, a flannel shirt that was very faded and jeans that almost always seemed to get a new stain every time he wore them.

But like he said, he really didn't care what half the immature brats his age thought anyway.

**Aurora Chandler**

Aurora looked at the video screen uninterested and pulled at a long curl near her face. The strawberry blonde curls were so naturally kinky she could pull them straight, release them from her grasp, and they'd spring back into their original shape.

She reached up to pull at another piece and heard her bracelet jingle down her arm. It was a gold bracelet with a single wooden charm. Her 19 year old sister, Samanth, had passed down the bracelet to her this year and Aurora stared at the beautiful piece of jewelry. She adored it.

The video snapped off and the escort, Aurora thought she heard her name was Cheryl, took center stage again. The escort looked ridiculous as all escorts usually do. Cheryl had bright red skin with what looked like pink zebra stripes across it. Her gloves were made to resemble claws. Aurora didn't know what look the idiot was going for, but it definitely didn't relate to district seven.

"Oh that is always so inspiring, isn't that right boys and girls?" She hummed in the direction of the districts teenagers.

Aurora turned and looked at all of the 13 year old girls around her. None of them seemed to be paying any attention to Cheryl. Both girls beside her were playing with their nails, others were day dreaming or doing anything but looking at the stage.

"Oh alright, so I'm so excited to pick my female tribute! You know I've always loved the females. I like to relate to them with girl talks, you guys know what I mean?" Cheryl exclaimed.

The crowd seemed to have crickets chirpping as their response. Aurora mentally chuckled at the stupidity of this escort.

"Well," she said offended, "I guess it's time to pick my female!"

Cheryl walked over to the exceptionally large bowl, and removed a claw glove from her left hand. The naked hand flexed it's fingers in the air above the bowl before it dipped into the glass. It plunged straight into the papers and snatched one almost immediately. Cheryl placed the slip between her knees so she didn't lose it, and removed the remaining claw. She snatched opeb the paper, read the slip and smiled to herself before walking back to her microphone.

"Aurora Chandler!" She announced.

Aurora stood shocked. She couldn't comprehend the words, the words calling her to the death hole. She was only thirteen, her name was in the bowl twice. Yet, she been picked and here she was now. Her feet had moved without her knowing and she was nearly halfway to the stage before they collapsed under her. She fell to her knees in tears, and sobbed to the concrete.

She saw gloved hands grab her by the waist and pick her up. She crunched into a tighter position and allowed herself to be carried on stage. The peacekeeper uncrunched her somewhat carefully and stood her up.

Aurora put a hand to her face and felt the best radiating off her skin. She was embarrassed, scarred, and she had and feeling she was going to be sick.

"Well now I guess we need to move on to our boys," Cheryl continued.

Aurora didn't watch, instead she studied her dress. It was a short sleeved, black dress. It had blue accents to compliment it, and it flattened down the wrinklea the peacekeeper had made. As she flattened them, Aurora called a name:

"Bram Sharrow," she called.

Aurora looked up after once last attempt at a wrinkle, and spotted her partner. He was a boy only a year older than her. She remembered passing him in the halls at school, and seemed to remember he was missing an arm. She watched his arms particularly as he climbed the stage's steps, and could barely decide it was his left arm that was missing. He had covered the missing area well with his sleeve.

"Well shake hands you two," Cheryl commanded.

Aurora stuck out her right hand to meet his left. She caught his grateful smile and she gave a single nod as reply.

* * *

**Review Questions:**

**1. Aurora or Bram? **

**2. Do you generally like female tributes or male tributes better?**


	10. District 8 Reapings

**So this is the District 8 Reapings. I'm sorry for the late update, I've had major writer's block. I'd like to thank Imetc for Cotton Berlei and someoneorother123 for Jax Downlong. So if you haven't noticed already, I changed the name of the story to "Bogged in Fear" and got a a new cover image. I'd like to thank SomeDays for offering and completing the cover image for me, it's perfect. So yeah, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Cotton Berlei**

A cotton dress for Cotton. The dress was light brown, and she wore a light blue fabric belt to contrast with the simple dress. Her dull, light brown hair was tied into a simple bun and secured with a light blue ribbon to match her belt. Around her neck hung a small necklace. The chain was cotton, and from the chain hung a small owl charm.

Her dry lips spread, and she smiled at the dirty mirror. Behind her mother came up and hugged her neck, careful not to mess up Cotton's hair.

"You look beautiful," her mother commented.

Cotton's eyebrows raised and her forehead wrinkled. Looking at Cotton's mother, you'd never guess that simple Cotton was her daughter. The woman had luscious brown curls that fit her heart shaped face perfectly. Her eyes were a royal blue color, that sometimes were mistaken as a violet color.

"You're the beautiful one, mother," Cotton replied.

Cotton's mother raised her own eyebrows. "Don't catch a tone with me young lady."

While Cotton's mother was known for her beauty, she also was known for her sharp temper. She only smiled up at her mother. She loudly laughed at her mothers jokingly stink face at her. Her mother dropped her arms around Cotton's neck and stepped away.

Cotton grabbed her mothers hand and squeezed it lovingly before dropping it again. Then, she turned away from her mother and walked to the kitchen door. She looked over her shoulder and glimpsed her mother looking in the dirty mirror.

Cotton stepped out of the door and felt the warmth of the sun against her chilled skin. She was grateful it was a sunny day. Not that she didn't like rain, she just didn't want to stand out in it.

She walked slowly, she knew she still had plenty of time to be there. The dirt from the road slipped through her open sandals and she relaxed. She loved the feel of sand beneath her toes, but she never knew why.

Eventually she reached the now crowded square and stopped at the long line. She didn't think as she waited, just stood with a clear mind. She reached the front after she waited a while.

"Your hand," a stern looking woman commanded her.

Cotton slowly held her hand out to the woman. She was relieved it was her last year she had to do this. The woman swiftly pricked the index finger and smeared the blood for cotton. Then she slyly smiled at Cotton, still holding the finger.

"Good luck," the woman stated as she dropped Cotton's finger.

Cotton nodded to her awkwardly and then slowly walked to the 18 year olds section. She found an uncrowned area and settled in so she could watch the stage in peace.

**Jax Downlong**

Jax stood among the 15 year olds and spotted his family in the crowd behind him. None of his half-siblings were eligible for the reapings yet. Celia was 8, Luna was 6, and Calin was 3. His dad, Yuri, and his step mom, Natalia, stood behind the kids.

When he was 9, his mother had died. He once looked exactly like her. They had same short and light brown hair. They were built the same. Their only difference was their eyes. While their eyes were the same warm brown color, his mothers eyes were always loving and had smile lines surrounding them. Jax's eyes were mainly harsh and seemed unforgiving, sometimes they even seemed mean.

Soon his seemingly mean eyes stared coldly at the stage and the ridiculous foreign lady upon the stage. The escort was introducing the mayor. He sighed, it was only the beginning of the reapings.

The mayor spoke only a few simple words before handing the microphone back to the Capitol woman. Then, the lady started the Capitol video.

Jax didn't pay attention and picked at his hangnail. He noticed that everyone around him wasn't paying attention either. The video dragged on for longer than it seemed it usually did. He thought he even heard a couple of the 15 year olds around him even groan at the video.

Finally the video ended, and the escort took the stage again. She clacked her nails against microphone and the crowd breathed in a suprised breath. She cackled into the microphone happily and then began.

"Now for the reapings, you all know how this works!" She exclaimed.

She walked carefully to the females bowl. She kept her glove on her hand and circled the bowl with a creepy smile on her face. Her hand circled the bowl eight times, Jax counted. He didn't really care who she picked, but he knew he had nothing better to do besides pay attention. The escort finally snatched at one slip, a slip facing the crowd on the very top. She walked hastily back to her microphone and the microphone stand.

"Cotton Berlei," she announced searching the females.

Soon after, the 18 year olds moved around. Finally, a smaller 18 year old emerged. She was simple, all around. Her hair was light brown, and her dull green eyes, that were filled with tears, flicked all around the crowd. She was skinny and little, if he didn't know different he would not believe she was 18.

She eventually made it to the stage and climbed the steps carefully.

"Oh joy! A 18 year old!" The escort exclaimed. "And now for the males."

Again, the escort walked slowly to the males bowl. This time she removed her glove and circled the bowl. Her smile was the same. She snatched a name from the right side of the bowl, again it was on the top. Her heels clicked as she once again returned to her microphone.

"Jax Downlong," she announced.

Jax automatically sighed. He didn't know why, he just did. His eyelids drooped, but he refused to cry. He would not accept that weakness. Instead, he simply walked into aisle and directed his feet to go onto the stage. He reached the stage, and sighed again before placing his foot on the first step. He stood on the opposite side of the escort from Cotton.

"District 8, I present your tributes, Cotton Berlei and Jax Downlong!" The escort announced.

* * *

**Review Questions:**

**1. Jax or Cotton?**


	11. District 9 Reapings

**So this is the District 9 Reapings. I'm excited to inform y'all that I have ****_finally_**** filled all of the tribute spots for this story! I'm also happy that I've only got 3 districts reapings left to write after this chapter! After the reapings, I'll start on a really long train ride chapter. After that, I'll start on chariot rides, then your training chapters will begin! :) Oh, I'm so excited for the games! Okay, so back to this chapter. I'd like to thank A random surprise for Nutmeg Trendsetter and neverland-believer for Sitka Demo. Please enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the support.**

* * *

**Nutmeg Trendsetter**

Nutmeg smoothed down his bed head protectively. The shaggy dark brown hair was cut almost sideways to cover his left eye. His eyes had always been a sore subject for him. Sometimes he liked them, and other times he didn't.

His left eye had a yellow iris, and was normal besides the color. The right was a different story. His right eye had no iris. All you could see was the black pupil. He didn't know why his eyes were so strange, the rest of his body was normal.

For the reapings, he'd decided to dress up a little. For the occasion he wore a white dress shirt with a red tie and some black pants and loafers. Under the dress shirt, his shark tooth necklace lay cold against his skin.

He left his house, and he didn't know where his mom was. He figured she was probably digging in a trash can somewhere for breakfast and sighed. It was ridiculous that the Capitol spent out so much money on the idiotic Hunger Games and didn't help it's hungry citizens the slightest.

He thought about his job interview next week. All he really wanted was an okay job so he could provide actual food for his mother and him. Then, once he got older, he never planned on children unless the games ever ended.

He walked to the reapings alone. He didn't have many friends. Other people considered him just rude and annoying. He had a sarcastic nature about him. Overall, he just wasn't a people person and didn't make friends too easily.

He squinted at the road ahead of him. He was near sighted and couldn't see anything more than 3 foot away from him. His near sighted eyes were the reason he was only good at hand-to-hand combat, instead of long distance fighting.

As he continued his walk he thought about his secret obsession. He had never told anyone, but he had a serious obsession with unicorns. He thought they were just beautiful and so nice, and he loved the thought of them. The obsession of the amazing fictional animals often got him daydreaming, and distracted him from everything around him.

Walking in front of him were a group of younger girls. They were very short, and he could see clear over their heads because of his long legs.

"You guys are so short, you're the last ones to know when it rains!" He yelled to them.

A couple of them looked back offended, and he burst out a loud goofy laugh. The girls started to move quicker, obviously trying to get away from Nutmeg. He stopped laughing and sighed, and wondered why he didn't have any friends.

**Sitka Demo**

Sitka stuck her hand out to the check in lady. She thought of saying something quirky and bold like a Career girl would, but thought better of it. Instead she shot the lady a creepy smile and moved away from the table.

Instead of going straight to the 17 year olds, she stood at the end of the aisle and looked around at the crowds gathering. She smiled to herself before starting to walk to her section. She loved reaping day, and even more the games.

Her flannel dress whipped around with the wind, but instead of holding it down, she watched it whip around to expose a slight bit of her slender thighs. She knew she had to be more daring to be Career like, and this meant acting more sexual than she really was.

In the seventeen year old section she settled into the seventeen year olds by herself and looked ahead of her. In the 14 year olds section she spotted her little sister KiKi surrounded by friends. Sitka didn't understand how KiKi didn't love the games like she did, and had never been very close to her sister.

Sitka's attention turned when she heard a tap coming from the speakers. The districts escort stood on the stage, Sitka thought she remembered her name was Tacy.

"Welcome to the eighty-eighth hunger games! For those of you who don't know, my name is Tacy! I couldn't be more excited to be here today with you guys!" Tacy began.

Sitka started to ignore the video that Tacy started after her beginning. The first couple of years the video played Sitka had paid attention. Now, she knew the video by heart and could almost recite it. She was tired of the old video, she wanted to get on with the reapings. She was excited to find out who she would watch represent their district this year, and had hopes that her own name would be drawn, even she knew it was a very slim chance.

The video stopped and Sitka smiled as the escort turned back to her microphone. Tacy raised her eyebrows in the direction of the girls before she began.

"Now, as usual, I will chose the lady first!" She announced.

Tacy didn't waste any time, and Sitka was grateful for that. Tacy snatched the first name she could reach and went back to the microphone.

"Sitka Demo!" She called enthusiastically.

Sitka stood shocked, she couldn't believe she'd been chosen out of all the names. She smiled and started her walk confidentially. She had always dreamed of being a victor, and now she was one step closer to achieving that dream.

She bounded up the stairs happily and glanced at her sister in the crowd. KiKi shot her a disgusted look, but Sitka didn't care. She was so happy she'd been reaped.

"And now for the boys," Tacy continued.

Sitka watched with a smile as Tacy went to the boys bowl. She used the same method and snatched the nearest name. Sitka crossed her fingers and hoped it was someone good.

"Nutmeg Trendsetter," Tacy announced again.

Sitka saw the boy come out of the 17 year olds section. She immediately recognized him as a loner from school. She uncrossed her fingers, not happy with her partner.

"District 9, I present your tributes, Sitka Demo and Nutmeg Trendsetter!" Tacy yelled into her microphone.

* * *

**Review Questions:**

**1. Sitka or Nutmeg? **

**2. Out of all 18 tributes I've wrote so far, your favorite overall (unbiased)?**

**3. Out of all 18 tributes I've wrote so far, which are most likely to be bloodbath tributes?**


	12. District 10 Reapings

**So this is the District 10 Reapings. 2 more to go! I'm slightly excited. I'd like to thank someoneother123 for Leah Desmond and Predivan for Luke Collins. I've officially started my list of which tributes will be killed when and by who, so I'm excited! Im sorry for the very late update, things have been crazy. A couple of days ago, me and my boyfriend of almost 8 months broke up, and I've really been taking it hard. I know it's not much of an excuse, but you know. Anyway, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

**Leah Desmond**

Leah kneeled in front of Rex and untied his bow tie. Leah's 14 year old older brother still didn't know how to tie his own bow tie, and she helped him with most everything.

"You've got to grow up," she grumbled to Rex as she finished off his tie.

He stepped away from Leah, heading to look in the only mirror of the room. She shared her room with her 10 year old sister Clarissa. The two year age difference between the two sisters was not a problem, they were really close. Leah had three other siblings besides Rex and Clarissa: Loclan, who is 8, Jock, who is 6, and Olivir, who is only wasn't as close to the other three as she was to Rex and Clarissa.

Clarissa then came back into the room, wiping whatever she had eaten for breakfast off her mouth. Rex and Leah always skipped breakfast so they could leave more food to the younger kids.

"Leannah Desmond!" Clarissa yelled out imitating the district 10 escort.

Leah turned and glared at Clarissa.

"Don't joke about that, I'm seriously scared. It's my first reaping and all. I took tesserae for you guys. My name is in there 8 times today." Leah told Clarissa sternly.

Leah studied Clarissa carefully. Clarissa had always favored her older sister in a way. Their hair was wavy and a light brown color, but was cut at different lengths. They had different face shapes, but their bright green eyes looked exactly alike. Clarissa was little, but she was more filled out than underfed Leah.

"I'm sorry," Clarissa mumbled out, looking at her toes regretfully.

Rex laughed at that moment, probably at Clarissa's ashamed response. Once Rex's child-like giggle was released, both Clarissa and Leah couldn't contain their laughter either. The rough children could not be serious about much of anything.

"Okay you guys," Leah finally huffed between her giggles, "Rex and I should go before we're late."

The mood quickly changed. Leah hugged Clarissa tightly and stroked the 10 year old's hair. Then she bent and kissed the hair she had stroked, and turned to Rex. She held her hand out to him, and he took it gratefully.

The brother and sister walked down the home's only hallway, and straight to the front door. Leah turned the knob, and Rex lead them out of their home.

The two mixed into the crowd, hands still linked. Leah glanced all around. Her best outfit, a tight red shirt that was once her mothers and some jeans, seemed just fancy enough. Some kids had gone all out, with dress shirts and skirts. Others had wore tattered sweat pants and t-shirts, which was probably all they had.

Rex and Leah quickly wove their way through the crowd to the front and saw the lines for checking in. Leah sighed, she knew it'd be a long wait. She wished they had waited a while at home with Clarissa.

**Luke Collins**

Luke stood in the crowd, almost bored. It was his last year at these reapings, and if he hadn't been reaped before, then he probably wouldn't be reaped this year. Still, here he was in a nice flannel shirt and his fitted, ripped jeans. He toyed with his belt buckle, it was really annoying him.

He dropped the buckle angrily as the escort came on to the stage. She didnt bother tapping her microphone and got started immediately. It wasn't long before the video began.

Luke fumbled with the buckle once more, he didn't know why the obnoxious belt was getting to him so bad. He was still fumbling with the belt when the video clicked off. Luke was suprised. He thought it lasted longer than that.

Still, he focused his attention on the escort. It was District 10's usual escort Marybelle Moore. This year she had died her skin a red and yellow camoflauge. Her teeth stuck out like beavers and she was probably the ugliest thing Luke had ever laid eyes on.

"Well that's just lovely, as always!" Marybelle began again.

Marybelle's red/yellow face then took on a serious expression. The way her face was painted made him think of cows. He was no stranger to cows since he worked on the beef ranch, where he used guns to kill the cows.

"And now," Marybelle continued, "Ladies first!"

Garet watched the female bowl. He only worried for his 15 year old sister Maribelle, but he couldn't concentrate. He started to think of how similar the escort and his sisters names were. Before he knew it, Marybelle, the escort, was at her microphone with her chosen name.

"Leannah Desmond," she called slowly, like she wasn't exactly sure on the pronunciation.

Luke breathed out a breath of relief. He looked at his sister Maribelle, and saw the relief on her face also. Then his eyes found the twelve year old climbing to the stage. She seemed only worried, not upset about her own faith.

"And now... The boys!" Marybelle said after a moment.

This time Luke was determined he would not get distracted. He forced his head to watch only Marybelle. Her ridiculous sparkly yellow heels found their way beside the males bowl. Her red glove was removed from her left hand, and then the unloved hand plunged into the bowl. It quickly sought it's desired slip, and slowly brought it out of the bowl.

She pleasantly walked back to the microphone. Luke decided that his name wouldnot be on the slip and stopped watching the escort.

"Luke Collins!" Marybelle announced.

Luke's eyes shot towards the stage, shocked. His mind raced. He was going to die. He immediately broke down sobbing. He didn't seem to care that cameras were swarming his face. He cried until, awkwardly, a large peacekeeper came and helped the 18 year old to his feet. The peacekeeper gripped his arm and led him to the stage.

Luke stood on the stage and continued to cry.

"District 10, I present your tributes: Luke Collins and Leannah Desmond!"

* * *

**Review Questions:**

**1. Leah or Luke?**

**2. On a scale of one to ten, how excited are you for the games?**


	13. District 11 Reapings

**Starting the District 11 Reapings! So excited that there's only one more reaping after this chapter! Okay so I'd like to thank oxxariaxxo for Avriana Hollow and someoneorother124 for Castor Monday. Yes, another late update, I know. I'm sorry, just really tired of reapings. That's why I'm so glad I'll be done with them soon! Okay, so please enjoy this chapter and review and what not! :)**

* * *

**Castor Monday**

Castor stood staring at the large, electrified fence in front of him. He didn't dare touch the deadly object, he knew better than that. Often he'd sneak out here at night and gaze through the links wonderingly, for he longed to know what was beyond the fence. Today, he only was able to admire in the daylight because the peacekeepers were more occupied in the districts square.

"Castor!" Leura, his twin sister, hissed behind him.

The thirteen year old had convinced his twin to go to the fence with him. The two were very close, but Leura did not have the same amazement of what was beyond the fence as what Castor did.

Castor turned and looked at Leura questioningly. Her dark skin, the same color as his own, shined in the sun. He then realized how hot it was out there.

"We need to go! I'm burning up, and the square is out of our way now. It'll take us forever to get there!" She pleaded with him.

Castor sighed, throwing one last regretfull look at the fence.

Castor joined Leura and the two chatted easily. They were the oldest of the family and had three younger brothers. Kaleem was 11, Junic was 9, and little Harris was 6. Sometimed Castor felt sorry for Leura considering she was the only girl out of the boys, but Castor also knew she was really close to him and Kaleem, and rarely felt out of place among her brothers.

The walk to the square was drawn out and long, but Castor didn't mind. He and Leura never were at loss of conversation, and always joked with each other. He thought of what would happen if she were to be reaped, but quickly pushed the thought from his mind. Both of their names were only in the bowls twice out of thousands, so he knew it was almost impossible for them to be picked.

The pair eventually made it to the square, and Leura left him to get checked in with the thirteen year old females.

Castor stood alone in the long line and day dreamed of his future. One day, he wanted a worry free family, with no games to threaten his precious children. He also dreamed of one day bringing down the games and stopping the games once and for all. It was a crazy, unrealistic dream, but Castor always knew he would try one day.

Before he knew it, he was at the front of the line and his dreaming was broken by a monotone: "Next in line!"

His feet shuffled forward and his finger brought itself to the lady. She smiled at him, right before she pricked it with her needle. He brought it beside his name for her, and then turned and left without a goodbye.

**Avriana Hollow**

Avriana stood among the 15 year old females of her district very awkwardly. She didn't have many friends at all. Really, her closest friend was probably her 13 year old sister Vesper. Vesper and she had become close when they're parents had died, since they only had each other for support.

Avriana's green eyes searched the 13 year olds then for little Vesper. The little girls light brown skin and kinky, natural curls were not hard to spot in the crowd. Although Vesper was not looking at her, Avriana still smiled at her sister for good luck.

The escort had started a while ago, but Avriana had taken no notice. She knew by now that the only time she needed to pay attention was during the female reapings. She only prayed for two names not to be called, Vesper's more than her own.

Suddenly, the video shut off. Avriana's attention snapped towards the stage, she knew what time it was.

"Oh that's just always so wonderful!" The escort exclaimed.

Avriana let out a slight grunt to herself. She thought these games were sick, and she only hoped for peace one day. She knew if the games continued, she would never birth a child in fear for them.

"Now, I will announce my lovely lady tribute!" The escort continued.

Avriana crossed her fingers and her eyes found little Vesper again. Avriana actually didn't feel a rush of relief when they didn't call her own name. Because the name the escort called rocked Avriana's world.

"Vesper Hollow!"

Avriana's mind spun. She had to get to Vesper and pull her out of the crowd and protect her before the peacekeepers forced her onto stage. But instead of Avriana going to her, Vesper was already stepping into the aisle and smiling at the nearest peacekeeper. Oh, Avriana mentally sobbed when she saw that smile.

Her feet carried her into the aisle before she knew what she was doing. Her left hand shook as it grasped her gold bracelet on her arm. She knew what to do.

"I volunteer!" She yelled, and her left hand shot into the air.

People all around stared at her, wondering why anyone would ever volunteer in District 11. Her teeth bit her lip nervously. She didn't like all the eyes on her, but she didn't see any other option. She couldn't lose Vesper.

She made it to the stage and stood beside the escort. She felt bad for never knowing the ladies name, but she'd figure it out soon enough.

"And your name dear?"

"Avriana... Hollow," she said with a pause.

"Ooh, goody! Now, I'll do the boys!"

Avriana didn't really pay attention to the Capitol woman over at the boy's bowl. Instead she watched Vesper in the crowd. For once that day, Vesper was looking back at her.

"Castor Monday!" Avriana heard beside her.

Avriana's eyes only shifted to the little girl to the left of Vesper. Vesper immediately turned to the girl and comforted her. Avriana then saw a thirteen year old boy emerge from his section. Comparing him to the little girl Vesper comforted, Avriana knew they were twins.

The young boy made it to the stage slowly. He stood on the opposite side of the escort. Avriana knew nobody would volunteer for him.

"District 11, your tributes: Castor Monday and Avriana Hollow!"

* * *

**Review Questions:**

**1. Castor or Avriana?**

**2. Are you excited for the next chapter?**


	14. District 12 Reapings

**Wow! The last reaping! So exciting! Okay, so I'd like to finally thank Jedimindtricks for David Massengil and EileenAbbey for Letta Willark. The next chapter will be the train rides, and that will probably consist of a couple of districts (not all). After that, I'll write the chariot rides, and then training will begin! Okay, so this is my very last reaping, so please enjoy and review and what not! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through these reapings! :) **

* * *

**Letta Willark**

Letta's dress flapped in the wind as she stood outside her home. It was a purple shirt dress, tied at the waist. Her fair freckled skin looked dull next to the bright colored dress, but she figured it would be okay.

Her light brown hair that is not truly brown spun around along with her dress. She never knew how to describe her hair color. It was a light brown color, but it almost looked blonde it was so light.

She stepped down from the steps leading to her house onto the wet pavement. It had rained the day before, and so everything was moist out. Her grey-blue eyes searched around her at the crowd, but did not particularly search for anyone.

She heard the door behind her open and close noisily, and figured it was her little sister Charlotte.

"Letta," she heard a masculine voice call behind her.

Letta spun around and her eyes found her cousin, Joseph. Joseph was the same age as Letta, 15. He had come to live with their family before Letta could remember. His parents had died early on, and now Letta thought of him as a brother. Joseph was probably the only friend she had her owb age. People thought of her as too happy, but she couldn't help she was a naturally optimistic person.

"We need to go so we're not rushed, you know how your heart is when you're rushed..." Joseph said.

Letta Willark was not just your usual happy-go-lucky teenager. She had a heart condition, and she knew she always had to be careful with everything she did.

Joseph walked down the steps and stood silently beside her. She offered him her hand, but he shrugged his shoulders as a way of saying "no thanks."

The two 15 year olds flowed along side the crowd. Joseph wouldn't let Letta get mixed into the people, he was afraid it would affect her health somehow. Letta sighed. Sometimes she believed Joseph was a little too protective of her.

It didn't take long for them to reach the square. Joseph gathered Letta in a hug, and squeezed her lightly. Then, he pushed her slightly in the direction of the check-in lines, and she stood awkwardly waiting.

Letta made it to the ladies checking in, told them her name and handed one her finger. Instead of automatically pricking it, they sanitized her needle once more. Those blue-grey eyes searched the table, and landed on the book of names. Beside her name was a red star, and no one else had it.

She knew the star represented her condution, but she still smiled. It made her happy they kept track if stuff like that.

Finally, they pricked her finger and smeared her blood. She slowly walked away from the table, heading for her section.

**David Massengil**

David stood among the other 17 year old males. The escort was on the stage in her ridiculous outfit. This year, she had obviously spent a lot of time on her outfit. Her skin was dyed completely black, her outfit matched her skin color. She was a completely black blob.

He sighed. The video was playing, and he never paid any attention to the boring thing. He had a good view of the screen considering his height, he waa 6'1" after all. Still, he ignored it completely.

He knew his height was an advantage, along with his large bicep muscles and good looks. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He knew he looked good, and could get any girl he wanted. Still, he was single and liked it that way.

Either way, it was his year. He knew it. His year to volunteer. He knew outside districts didn't usually volunteer, but he knew he could make it out. The thing was, he didn't want to come out alive. He didn't want to be a snobby victor of district 12, but he also knew he didn't want to stay in the cursed district either. So he knew he was volunteering.

The video clicked off suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Ooh just wonderful! It's always wonderful District 12!" The escort filled the silence.

The crowd remained silent.

"Well, I guess you all know what time it is!" She announced.

The escort made her way to the female bowl and snatched the first name she saw. David could tell she was eager to finish the reaping. He was also eager, but to volunteer. He watched her heels click over to the microphone again, and her ungloved hands snatched open the slip to read the name.

"Letta Willark!" She announced.

David heard a loud gasp escape from the 15 year olds section, and then a loud crash. 3 peacekeepers rushed into the panicking group, and one emerged carrying an unconscious, tiny body. David looked at the girl. She looked to be about twelve, not 15. He was unpleased about his district partner.

Instead of carrying the girl onto the stage, they carried her into the justice building. David knew then there was something seriously wrong with the girl.

"Oh wow! How dramatic!" the escort commented, "but we must continue."

And then she was at the males bowl. David didn't wait for her to pick a name, he was already into the aisle. His right hand shot up, the one that didn't have a flinch. Then, the words escaped his lips.

The escort spun around, surprised. David didn't waste time, he bounded down the aisle and onto stage. He made it beside the escort just as she reached her microphone.

"What's your name?" She asked, still obviously shocked.

"David Massengil," he told her unhesitantly.

"Well District 12, what a dramatic year. Your tributes: David Massengil and Letta Willark!"

* * *

**Review Questions:**

**1. David or Letta?**

**2. Favorites out of all the tributes now?**

**3. What districts do you want to see on the train rides?**


	15. Train Rides: Saul Oertel & Kora Haloway

**So this is the train rides chapter! Finally past the reapings! This is a little short, but I didn't want a terribly long train ride chapter. I chose Saul so you guys could find out what was in his letter, and Kora because she would describe the private rooms the tributes recieved well because she's a lower district tribute. Okay, so I really don't know what else to say here anymore. I guess enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

** Saul Oertel (District 2 Male)**

Saul sat beside his district partner, Wynter Sharp, and across from their mentor, Clement Wallis. Clement was a funny 20 year old, and Saul appreciated his advice, but his aunt's letter seemed to be burning a hole in his pocket.

After a couple more minutes of talking, Heaven came and excused them to their rooms. Saul instantly arose from the table, and strode down the hall. He reached his room, and snatched the door open. He slammed the door, not caring who heard, and locked it.

He quickly pulled the letter out of his pocket and smoothed the wrinkles out of the paper. He held it back, and read slowly.

_Dear Saul,_

_I'm not supposed to even talk to you before the reapings, but I guess I've always been a rule breaker. Your mother denies that you'll volunteer, but I see your eagerness. It's an eagerness you've inherited from me. You've inherited a lot from me and Weston. _

_I can hear your clear voice now saying "Weston? There's no blood relation there Aunt Maris!" Well, sweetheart, this is where I reveal the shocker. The one thing you've been lied to about your entire life. I really don't know how to say this, I've never been good with words._

_Okay, here goes. When I married Weston, we wanted to have children together, I mean what couple doesn't? There was a problem though. I'm not able to have children. So we debated, what would we do? Then we decided. Your mother volunteered to carry our child. She had no husband, but she wanted experience for if she ever did get married. So we injected her._

_She ended up having twins. Fraternal twins. Kayden and Clarence. Two healthy little boys. But, instead of Weston and I taking you both, we decided to spilt the babies. It only seemed fair at the time since your mother took a liking to you. I wish you could'be seen the joy on her face as we handed you to her. I knew she was the only mother you needed._

_Being a victor, I had access to lots of resources you could say. I changed your birth certificate illegally. I changed your birthday to where you and Kayden would not seem the same age. _

_The rest is history. You grew and flourished into a proper and fine young man. I watched as you ditched the name I chose, and preferred you middle name "Saul." I was of course jealous that I had given my older sister the child that'a attitude favored my own. Still, I went along with the story. Then here we are. I finally caved and told. There's a 1 in 24 chance you can come home. Odds I don't see fair. Still, you deserve the truth. _

_Love, _

_your Aunt Maris._

Saul laid the letter on his bedside table and rubbed his eyes. The story in the letter seemed unreal, not something that could happen to plain old Saul. Still he knew it was the truth. He laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He didnt know what to think.

**Kora Haloway (District 6 Female)**

Kora plopped down on the overly plumbed bed and laughed giddley. Never in her life had she felt so pampered. The food had seemed dreamy, but she did not believe all the luxries her room included.

Suddenly, she felt dirty among the fresh sheets. She slid out of the bed and crossed the room. She tapped the bathroom door open and was yet again amazed. The bathroom itself was bigger than her entire house.

She then thought of Dallie, her older sister. Dallie had always worked her ass off to keep a roof over their heads. She knew Dallie deserved this kind of Capitol treatment. She missed the 16 year old already.

She slipped off her clothes and left them in a pile on the bathroom tile. The cold tile gave the young girl goosebumps on her legs, but she didn't mind the slightest. She made her way to the shower and played with the control panel. She set it to a warm water. She had never had a real warm shower. The closest thing was steaming boiled water that Dallie had poured over her head a couple of times.

She stepped into the warmed water and breathed out amazement. Never in her life had she felt something so relaxing. The breathtaking smell also amazed her, she couldn't describe the floral aroma. All she knew was that it was probably the most luxurious scent she'd ever smelt.

After a good 45 minutes, she finally clicked off the water. Out of the side of the shower popped out two warm towels. She wrapped her hair in one and her body in another. When she stepped out, she ditched both towels and let the dryer blow her entire body dry. She wrapped her body in the towel once more for concealment, and stepped in her room again.

The drawers beside her bed were full of fine clothing. She rummaged through the drawers full of luxirous clothing. Finally, she decided on a tight black skirt that fell about halfway down her thighs and a sheer, flowy baby pink shirt. For her shoes, she slipped on some nice rose gold sandals.

She looked in the full mirror and stared at herself. Her skinny body barely filled out the clothes. Still, she loved the outfit. She felt fancy and classy for the first time in her life.

She exited the room, and tried to remember the way to the dining hall. She knew she would be early, but she was excited for the meal.

* * *

**Review Questions:**

**1. Surprised at Saul's letter?**

**2. What point of view would be best for the chariot rides?**


	16. Chariot Rides: Part 1

**So this is part one of the Chariot rides. I'm sorry for the late update, a couple of days ago I was stung by a wasp for the first time. Apparently, I'm allergic to wasps. So yeah, that was a big problem. Enough on that though, I'm updating now and that's what matters. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've been planning the ridiculous outfits for a while. You suggestions were taken into consideration, but please don't get mad if I didn't do exactly what you wanted. I did male the district partners match, just a warning in advance. Okay, so enjoy and review and everything! :) Part 2 will be posted later!**

* * *

**Claudia Valentine (District 4 Female)**

Claudia sat in a plush couch and watched the outside world fly past her eyes through a large window. It was much faster than a car ride. She had been in a car a few times being that her family was one of the wealthiest in the district. Still, she had never seen something as fast as the train she was aboard now.

She heard a door slide open behind her, and she turned to look at Kala Gregory, district 4's escort.

"Keep on watching honey," Kala said looking at the window, "we'll be pulling in any minute now."

Claudia quickly turned back around and stared out the window. One last strip of trees passed, and then the must have entered a tunnel because it went dark. They rode in the shadows for only a moment. Then the train whipped out and Claudia saw the tracks were surrounded by colors.

Claudia shot out of her seat and leaned forward. Her face gleamed as she smiled at the cheering crowd. Never had she seen such ridiculous looking people. Still, she knew she needed sponsors in the games. Pleasing the Capitol people was an easy way to earn the sponsors she needed.

Kala threw her hand up in a greeting to the crowd. Then, she grabbed Claudia's arm and pulled her from the cart forcefully.

"Tight schedule, we have to exit the train soon. Don't worry, you and Ashter both are going to be very well protected and safe. Besides, everyone in the Capitol adores you. No one would dare hurt the precious tributes." Kala chattered as she pulled Claudia.

The two ladies met Ashter and their mentor in the dining car. The mentor was a young girl who didn't say much. She just stayed in her room and glanced away when someone spoke to her.

Kala pushed Ashter and Claudia forward and forced them to stand shoulder to shoulder. She pulled Claudia's v-neck down lower to show off more boobs and messed with Ashter's hair. Then, she studied them and stepped away from the door. She pulled the mentor away with her, and spoke to the electronic piece attached to her ear.

The door in front of the two pushed itself out and then shot up, revealing a loud and colorful crowd. In front of them were 6 large men in black outfits. Claudia figured that those men were the protection sources for District 4's tributes.

She breathed out, and then made her eyes look back at the crowd. She smiled a winning smile, and stepped out for the first time onto Capitol ground. Ashter followed behind her, and they were immediately surrounded.

Claudia knew it was wrong, but she loved the attention. She knew she could get used to this life.

**Sitka Demo (District 9 Female)**

Sitka could feel the thick, warm liquid as it covered her leg. She wasn't frightened, but she was alert. She knew the prep team wouldn't hurt her, but make her look better. Still, she couldn't get the image of her skin coming off with the liquid and making her thighs look like bloody messes.

She looked down and saw a lady with forest green hair and grey skin apply a large strip of fabric to one area of the leg. Then she felt the rip. The hair on her legs, hair she had not ever really paid attention to, was gone. She felt almost naked without the hair now on the strip of fabric. She didn't know why though.

They continued on her legs, and it took everything in her not to scream out in pain. After they finished, they soaked her naked body in a warm pink liquid that smelled like chemicals.

They then worked on her hair. She didn't see anything wrong with her long brown hair, but apparently the prep team thought differently of it. They worked a shampoo through the wavy mess. They then put a variety of products from foam substances to a greasy feeling gel. By the time they dried it, her hair was full of volume and shine. Still, she heard one of the males of the team complaining about the style not fitting her face correctly.

The prep team led Sitka to a small room and put a robe over her naked body, then they left her. It wasn't long before a ridiculous looking man burst through the doors. He had hair so blonde, it was nearly white. His skin was died a deep purple color and his unnatural blue eyes automatically landed on Sitka's hair.

"My name's Bee, and you're Sitka. No need for introductions. We have lots of work, so let's get started."

Sitka nodded in response and gave him her hand. He placed a kiss on it before maneuvering her out of the room. She was automatically placed in a fancy spinning chair. Bee came up behind her, and spun her in the opposite direction of the mirror.

"I love the color and texture of your hair. It's stunning. But the style is not suiting to your facial features." Bee told her.

He got to work on the hair, he snipped and brushed all about. It took at least an hour, and Sitka was impatient. She didn't exactly want to go into the games looking like a fool. She hoped Bee knew what he was doing.

Finally, he turned her around and she stood up in the chair with amazement. She didn't expect it to look so good. He had cut it to a length that fell naturally below her shoulders. He'd also changed her middle part, and brought it over to a side part. Then, he had cut layers into it. To compliment her face, finally he had gave her a long side bang that blended into the layers naturally.

She nodded to him with approval, and sat back down. He turned her around again, and started on the elaborate makeup that she would wear in the parade that afternoon.

**Raul Greer (District 3 Male)**

Raul stood beside Electra in the elevator. They both looked their absolute best. Electra had on a floor length black dress with green wires sewed in a fancy design all over it. The wires flashed a neon green and were really eye catching. The back of the dress was low cut and fell just above her butt, giving a glance of her back. Her back was left completely exposed, and her hair was braided to the side. Green wires were braided into her light brown hair also and they flashed like the wires in her dress.

Her face was covered in heavy makeup. Her top eyelids were defined with sharp and stunning lime green eyeliner. The water line was covered with a black line, and the two colors met with a bold curve. Her lips were also lime green.

Raul himself wore a lime green jacket and black dress pants. His shoes were the green color also. They had put natural makeup on him, to make him look more childlike and innocent. He figured they were trying to win him sponsors.

The elevators clicked open, and Raul looked up at the scene before them. Only half the tributes had arrived, but it was still a sight to see.

District 1 stood in front of their chariot, obviously eager to get in front of the crowd. Both had their bodies polished with some kind of skin dye, the escorts were testing the effect of it. When they shown a light on the tributes, their bodies glowed a shiny gold color. When the light shut off, they went back to normal. The male wore no shirt and only a pair of stone colored armor pants. The female wore the same pants as the male, but lace woven into the pants was pulled over her chest and then sprouted into a cape behind her. Under the lace shirt/cape, she wore a stone colored bandeau.

District 4 had just exited from their own elevator across from Raul's. The girl, Electra said her name was Claudia, wore a sea green dress. The bra of the dress was shell shaped and a forest green color. It was covered with shimmery fabric. The fabric was see through from boobs to belly button, and the dress then transformed to a flowy fabric. The fabric at the bottom had moving/jumping fish, making it look like the ocean. The male had on a button-up shirt, with sleeves that had animated fish like the bottom of Claudia's dress. He then had on simple black dress pants and no shoes.

Districts 7's male had been given a wooden arm he could actually move. Other than that, their outfits were pretty simple. The girl had on a short plain brown dress. The only elaborate part of the dress was the mesh top that was covered with orange and red flowers. The male had a brown tux on, with matching flowers on his belt and tie.

Raul wanted to see more, but Electra started to pull him. Everyone was there, and it was their time. He stepped onto the chariot beside Electra. He held his breath as the first chariot exited, and in that moment, he wished he could hear the crowd ahead of him.

* * *

**Review Questions:**

**1. Favorite outfit description out of the three so far?**

**2. Who would you like to hear from in training?**


End file.
